Wind-Mage-Vaati12 in Wonderland
by Wind-Mage-Vaati12
Summary: Wind-Mage-Vaati12 (me) is just chilling in her yard when she sees a white rabbit with a golden pocket watch. Curios, she chases after it and is thrown into the magical world of Wonderland. To make it back home she must help each of the citizens of Wonderland remember who they used to be. Will she help all of the citizens in time or will she be stuck in this world forever? Find out!
1. Chapter 1- The white Rabbit

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in Wonderland or Legend of Zelda. The only thing I own is myself. **

**Author's Note: HEY! Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I've been busy. This is just an idea I had. I hope you like it. Enjoy! **

Chapter 1- The White Rabbit

I sighed, blowing my long dirty blond bangs out of my face. I was sitting outside in my backyard staring at the sky. It was hot so I was wearing a purple t-shirt, black shorts, and black sneakers. Summer vacation could be so boring when the only ones home were you and your mom. My mom worked from home, my dad was at work, and my little sister at summer camp. I had been left home because I was getting too old for summer camp. Something white caught my eye. I looked at it and saw that it was a white rabbit. I stood and took a step towards it. The rabbit didn't seem to be paying me any attention. It was staring at a large golden clock, and muttering nervously under it's breath. Whoa! Whoa! Hold for a moment! A golden clock? A rabbit with a golden clock?! What in the world...

"Hey!" I shouted at it.

It still payed me no mind. But suddenly started panicking.

"Oh dear! Oh dear! I'm going to be late!" It exclaimed.

Then it started hopping away.

"Hey! Wait!"

I ran after it. The rabbit hopped into the forest with me close behind. Suddenly it vanished. I tried to stop. But I was going too fast. I fell into a rabbit hole. I screamed as I fell. I was never a big fan of heights and this wasn't helping my fear. After what seemed like an eternity of falling my fall slowed. I looked around. I could see random floating objects. This was weird. Very. Very weird. There were books, dressers, beds, toys, video game, etc. Then with a dull thud I landed. I saw the rabbit hopping away. Quickly I stood and ran after it. I chased it into a room full of doors. The rabbit vanished through a tiny door and closed it behind him. I stared at the hole.

"I'm much too big to fit through there." I thought outloud. I brushed off my dress.

Wait...dress? I looked myself over and saw that I was wearing a knee length violet dress, a white apron that went over my chest as well, white tights, and black dress shoes. This was getting stranger and stranger. I got on my knees in front of the door and peered through the lock. I saw a gorgeous garden, with bright red rose bushes, fruit trees, fountains, and things I had never seen before. I wanted to get into that garden so very badly.

"How am I going to get through this door?" I asked.

"Have you tried shrinking?" A feminine voice said behind me.

I stood and turned to face the speaker. It was a bright blue fairy, with bright silver wings.

"Shrinking?" I asked confused.

The fairy bobbed up and down as if to nod.

"But how?"

The fairy giggled.

"Why the bottle of course." she said.

"Bottle?" I asked. "What-"

But before I could finish a glass table with a glass bottle appeared in front of me. I gently picked up the bottle and read the label. It read: Drink me. What kind of bottle had a label with the words drink me on it? I shrugged and opened the bottle. I sipped the purple liquid that was inside. It tasted like Pepsi. I continued to drink. As I drank I got smaller and smaller. Until finally the bottle was so large that I had to stop drinking. I jumped for joy.

"Now I'm just the right size to fit through the door!"

I ran over to it and turned the doorknob. It was locked. Damn! I looked up at the table and cursed as I saw a golden key that definitely wasn't there before. I glared at the fairy.

"What the hell Navi?" I shouted. "Mind saving the useless info for Link please?"

The fairy, Navi, giggled and flew away. I muttered under my breath and then wondered how I knew the fairy's name. I shrugged it off and walked up to the leg of the table. I tried to climb the table leg, but I kept sliding off. I sat on the ground, my arms crossed.

"Now how am I going to get that key? I'm too small."

A small box suddenly appeared in front of me. Curiously I opened it and found a small chocolate cake. The words: Eat Me, were written on the cake in red frosting. I picked it up and took a bite. Suddenly I started growing, and growing, and growing. Until...

"Ow!"

My head hit the ceiling. Now I was too big for the door, and I was trapped in this room. My eyes brimmed with tears, and tears ran down my cheeks. They splashed onto the ground as I continued to sob. Through my tears I saw the little glass bottle. I managed to pick it up and drink out of it. All at once I grew to four inches again and fell into the bottle. The bottle rocked back in forth on the sea of tears. I looked around.

"Wow. I'll keep it in mind to not ever cry this much."

**Cliff hanger! Please review and tell me if I should continue or not. Au re voi! **


	2. Chapter 2- The desert forest

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in Wonderland or Legend of Zelda. The only thing I own is myself. **

**Author's Note: New chapter! In this chapter one of the concepts are explained. I hope this is good. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2- The Desert Forest

The bottle drifted into the lock and sunlight blinded me. I was on a river. Around the river were red trees. Strange. The bottle hit shore and I climbed out. I rang out my hair, and that's when I noticed that my dress had changed. Now my knee length dress was blood red with an orange trim, an orange apron, orange leggings, and blood red shoes. My hair was also red instead of dirty blond, and in a high ponytail. Getting used to all of this strangeness so I just shrugged it off and walked into a forest of red and orange leaves.

"Oh! Look at this."

"A new flower!"

I looked around trying to find the source of the female voices. When suddenly I saw 10 red headed woman pop out of huge flowers. I jumped. Two women who were in the largest flower smiled at me. One of the woman had ice blue hair tied up in a high pony tail, her skin was tan, her eyes were the same color as her hair, and she was wearing a red top made of the flower petals. She didn't exactly have legs because she was inside a flower. The woman next to her looked exactly the other one, except her hair was red like fire, and so were her eyes.

"Calm down flower." The blue haired one said. "My name is Kotake." She pointed at her twin. "And this is my twin sister Koume."

"Greetings young flower." Said Koume.

"Why do you keep calling me flower?" I asked, confused.

Another flower chuckled. I turned to see another woman with tan skin. Her hair was red and tied up in a high ponytail with a large red diamond.

"Why? It's because your a maiden." she said. "All maidens are considered flowers."

This woman looked familiar. Just as Koume and Kotake had.

"You're name wouldn't happen to be Nabooru?" I asked her.

She nodded.

"So... you're all flowers?" I ased.

All of the woman nodded. A strange burning sensation filled my body. I glared at them all and I felt a strange urge to scream at them all.

"No!" I shouted. "This is wrong!"

They all looked at me confused. Before any of them could respond I pointed at both Koume and Kotake.

"You are Koume and Kotake! The sorcerer sisters! Twinrova! Ganondorf's surrogate mothers! Mortal enemies of Link the hero!" I pointed at Nabooru. "You are Nabooru! The Sage of Spirit! Leader of the Gerudos! Close friend to Link the Hero!" I spread my arms, addressing all of the woman. "You are all the Gerudo woman! The proud full female tribe!"

They all glowed with blinding red light. I covered my eyes. When I opened them again the flowers were gone, in their place stood Gerudo woman. I look at where Koume and Kotake were. I was happy to see that they were once again old ladies, flying on brooms. Nabooru was also back to normal. Koume cackled happily.

"We're back!" She exclaimed. "Finally!"

Kotake also cackled.

"Yes indeed!"

They both looked at me.

"Thank you child." Said Koume.

Nabooru also approached me.

"We all thank you." She said pleasantly.

I beamed at them all.

"My pleasure. The Gerudos are my favorite race in Hyrule."

Kotake looked at me, obviously surprised.

"Really?" she asked me.

I nodded.

"Yeah! You guys are awesome! I've always wanted to be a Gerudo."

All the Gerudos smiled at me. Obviously they weren't used to compliments. Nabooru smiled the widest.

"Allow me to give you a gift from all of us." She said.

Everyone nodded. Nabooru touched my ponytail and I felt something heavy appear. I looked up at Nabooru and noticed that the jewel in her hair was gone. My eyes widened.

"No way." I said shocked. "You gave me that crystal that was in your hair!"

The sage nodded.

"It's a symbol of the Gerudo." She shrugged. "Keep it."

"Wow." was all I could manage to say.

Koume looked around.

"What I don't understand is why the forest isn't gone."

I shrugged.

"Maybe because Ganondorf is still in some kind of weird trance like you were."

Everyone stared at me.

"What?" I asked.

Kotake flew up to me.

"Valid theory." she said. "Before you go. Let me explain something to you."

I nodded, and listened.

* * *

**CLIFF HANGER! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. I bet you can guess who Ganondorf is in wonderland. How about this: In your review you can guess which characters are in this story and who they are in Wonderland. The person who has the most correct gets a special prize! This contest ends on March 25, 2013. Have fun and good luck. **

**~Wind-Mage-Vaati12**


	3. Chapter 3- Freeing the Desert

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in Wonderland or Legend of Zelda. The only thing I own is myself.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Freeing the Desert and Moving On

I waved goodbye to the now free Gerudo and continued down the path. I thought over what Kotake had told me. The citizens of Hyrule were cursed. The ones who weren't affected were instead imprisoned. The ones who had been affected had no memory of who they used to be. To get home I had to make them remember and free the different regions of Hyrule. I walked into a forest clearing. In the center of it was a red and orange mushroom. Sitting on top of it was a tall man. He had tan skin, orange hair, and golden eyes. He was wearing a red tailcoat with black frills, red pants, black dress shoes, and a small red top hat with a black rose. He was smoking a golden pipe. The man saw me and smiled slightly.

"Hello little flower." he said pleasantly.

Again with the flower thing? If I was an idiot I probably would have gave this guy an annoyed retort. But since I know better all I did was force a smile and kertsi slightly.

"Hello there good sir."

I felt sick. I hated Ganondorf. Despised him. I can't even say how much I hate him. Calling him "good sir" was sickening. But I kept all thoughts in my head. I had to free Hyrule even if it meant helping this guy.

"What is your name?"

I stared at him.

"My name?"

He nodded. I wasn't sure if I should tell him or not. But...

"My name is Viita." I said.

He pondered this for a moment. Then smiled.

"Viita." He said, as if tasting the word. "What a wonderful name."

I shuddered. I wanted to get this over with, and fast.

"So. What is your name?" I asked.

"Ganondorf."

"And what exactly are you doing on a giant mushroom?" I asked, curiously.

"I protect the forest and the lovely flowers within it."

The burning sensation came over me again. I growled. I glared up at Ganondorf.

"No." I said defiantly.

"No?" he repeated.

"No!" I shouted. "That's not right!"

I pointed at him.

"You are Ganondorf! King of Thieves! King of Evil! Reincarnation of Demise! Wielder of the Triforce of Power! Mortal enemy of Link the Hero!"

He glowed with a blinding red light. I covered my eyes. When I looked again the forest had vanished. Instead there was a desert as far as the eye could see. In front of me stood the real Ganondorf. I mentally glared at him. I hated this guy so... so much.

"Thank you." He said.

"Your...your welcome." I managed to say it without barfing.

"You should leave now." He said. "There are other places that need you."

I nodded. Ganondorf opened a black portal. With one last wave I walked through the portal, leaving the now free Gerudo Desert.

* * *

**That's it. Hope you like it and expect the next chapter soon.**


	4. Chapter 4- The Mad Tower

**Hey guys! I'm really glad you've been reading and liking my story. I hope you enjoy my chapter! **

* * *

Chapter 4: The Mad Tower

I stepped out of the portal and into a green field. I smiled. A nice change from the desert. It was nice and cool here. I looked myself over, seeing that my clothing had changed once again. This time I was wearing a green dress, a brown belt, red tights, and brown shoes. My hair was still in a ponytail. I took a strand and put it in front of my face so I could see it. My hair had become pure black. I had a feeling I knew who was here. About 13 feet away from me was a small house. I walked up to the door, and without bothering to knock I walked in.

Inside was a long table with a white tablecloth. Around the table were about 20 chairs. Tea cups, tea pots, cakes, and sugar bowls were on the table. Sitting at the table were three people. Two men, and one woman. One of the men was tall, about 6 feet, wearing a green frilly tail coat, red pants, brown boots, and on his head was a green top hat with a fraction sewn into it. His hair was orange and his ears pointed. The other man was much taller. He was wearing a simple black tail coat, brown pants, and brown shoes. His hair was pure black, and he had large black rabbit ears sticking out of his head. The woman, who looked about 16, had her head down on the table obviously asleep. She was wearing purple dress, whose sleeves covered her hands. Her hair was tinted purple and in a large curl on her head, white mouse ears stuck out of her head, and she had a white mouse tail as well. I pulled out a chair to sit down. The orange haired man saw me and his widened.

"No room!" he shouted at me. "No room!"

I gave him a quizzical look.

"There's plenty of room." I said.

The woman looked up slightly, with her eyes mostly closed.

"It's rude to sit down without permission." She said sleepily, before putting her head down and falling asleep again.

The black haired man nodded.

"Indeed."

I sighed.

"I'm sorry." I said, curtsying. "May I sit down?"

The orange haired one smiled a fanged grin. Then cackled.

"Sure! Why didn't you just sit down? Ya didn't have to ask."

I facepalmed. Then I sat down.

"Have some tea." The blackette said, pouring me some tea.

I smiled slightly at him.

"Thanks." I said, then I looked at the man wearing green. "May I ask what all your names are?"

The black haired man, answered me before the other one.

"My name is Byrne." he said. "This is Cole, and the one sleeping is Anjean."

I nodded and absent mindedly sipped my tea. I spit it back into the cup.

"Goddesses!" I exclaimed. "What the hell is this?!"

Cole cackled.

"If you get too used to the regular flavors, you'll never accept the real ones."

I looked at him and pushed the cup away from me.

"Never mind..." I said. "So... who are you exactly?"

Byrne smiled.

"I am the hare. I work for the queen."

"I am a hatter." said Cole.

"A mad hatter." said Anjean sleepily.

"Indeed!" cackled Cole. "A mad hatter!"

Byrne sighed, and gestured to Anjean who was once again sleeping.

"Anjean here is just a dormouse."

There was that burning sensation again. I stood up. The chair fall to the ground behind me. I glared at them all.

"No! This isn't right!" I shouted.

I pointed at Cole.

"You are Chancellor Cole! Servant of Malladus! Mortal enemy of Link the Hero!" I pointed at Byrne. "You are Byrne! A servant of the spirits! Friend of Link the Hero!" Finally I pointed at Anjean who looked up at me, wide awake. "You are Anjean! Sage of the Tower of Spirits! Close friend of Link the Hero!"

They all glowed in a brilliant combination of blinding green, purple, and white light. I covered my eyes. When I opened them again I saw the real Cole, Byrne, and Anjean. Cole was once again extremely short, Byrne once again had his metal arm, and Anjean was once again in her wheelchair thing and an old lady. The table and chairs had vanished. We were now standing in the bottom floor of the Tower of Spirits. Cole cackled happily and floated into the air.

"Nee-he-he-he! I'm myself again!" he exclaimed. "No more of that hatter nonsense!"

Byrne nodded.

"Thank you child." Said Anjean, rolling up to me.

I smiled.

"No prob." I said.

Cole looked me over and his smile broadened.

"You look like me."

I sweatdropped.

"For the record Cole." I said, annoyed. "I didn't choose this outfit. It magically appeared. If it was my choice I would've dressed like Byrne. Who, for the record," I continued. "is way better that you."

At these words I saw Byrne blush, and Cole fumed. Byrne however managed to keep him back.

"Allow me to give you a gift." Said Anjean.

She pulled something out of her robes and handed it to me. I took it and saw that she had given me the Spirit Flute. I stared at it.

"Wow. The Spirit Flute." I said in awe. "Thank you."

Anjean smiled.

"My pleasure." she said.

I put the flute in my dress pocket.

"Other regions still need you." said Byrne. "You are not yet finished."

I nodded.

"I know."

Anjean opened a portal for me. I said my thank yous, stuck my tongue out at Cole (making him that much more angry) and walked through the portal.

* * *

**I loved this chapter! And I hope you did too! **


	5. Chapter 5- Two Cheshire Cats

Chapter 5: The Two Cheshire Cats

I walked out of the portal into a dark forest. I shivered. It was really cold. I looked myself over. This time my knee length dress was sleeveless, blue, purple, with a light blue jewel on my chest. My tights were black with crisscrossing green ribbons, and my shoes were black. I was also wearing a sort of cape thing, that was blue on one side and purple on the other. I pulled my hair in front of my face, seeing that my hair was now pure white. I had a feeling I knew who was here.

"Well, well, well." said a purring voice. "You look lost."

I looked around, but saw no one. A white figure appeared sitting on a tree branch. I stared at him. He was wearing white dress pants, white shoes, a white dress shirt, and a red vest. His skin was greyish, his short white hair had long bangs that covered the right side of his face. On one of his pointed ears hung a large blue diamond earing. There was purple makeup under his eyes and it looked like he was wearing white lipstick. My eyes widened when I saw his white cat ears and tail. He smiled down at me.

"Well?" he asked. "Are you lost?"

"No." I answered.

"Pity." he sighed. "I would've given you directions."

"Don't listen to him." Said another voice. This voice was melodic and sounded a bit robot like.

Another figure appeared on another tree branch. This person was a girl. I could see that she was shorter than the man. Her skin was tinged blue, her hair was pure blue and shoulder length. She wore a blue sundress, and black dress shoes. She also had cat ears and a tail, except they were blue.

"Don't believe anything Ghirahim says." she told me. "He's the Cheshire Cat of Lies." Then she smiled. "I however am Fi the Cheshire Cat of Truth. I can give you accurate directions."

I rolled my eyes.

"But I don't want directions. I'm not lost."

Fi gave me a confused expression.

"Not lost? Then why are you here?"

"I was brought here." I said.

Ghirahim purred.

"The only thing Fi is good at is giving directions." he grinned and vanished, reapering on a different branch. "Poor dear is confused."

Fi fumed.

"That is not true!" she shouted. "I am good at other things!"

"Like what?"

"Enough!"

The two cheshire cats looked at me in surprise. Ghirahim and Fi were not cats. They weren't supposed to be like this. The burning sensation came over me again. I pointed at the two and they started glowing white. I looked to Fi.

"You are Fi. Servant of the goddess Hylia! Master Sword! You assisted Link the Hero on his journey." I looked to Ghirahim. "You are Ghirahim. Servant of the demon king Demise! Demon Sword! Enemy of Link the Hero!"

The both of them exploded into blue and white light. I shielded my eyes. The moment it died down I uncovered my eyes and looked. The forest had vanished. I was now standing in the Sealed Grounds. Fi and Ghirahim had vanished.

"Ah. I feel so much better in my normal form!"

I looked up and saw Ghirahim on the a platform right above me. He was back to his true self. His red cape thing fluttering slightly in the breeze. Fi was standing right next to him. They jumped down and landed right in front of me.

"Thank you." Said Fi in her melodic, robot, voice.

"Yes. Thank you so very much." said Ghirahim. "I'd like you to have this as thanks from both Fi and I." He pulled off his cape and put it on me.

I stared at him.

"Y-you're giving me... this?" I asked in pure shock, running the fabric over my fingers. "Really?"

Ghirahim nodded.

"You still have one more realm to free." Said Fi. "One more realm to free before all of Hyrule is free."

I nodded. Ghirahim opened a portal for me. I waved goodbye and ran through.


End file.
